


My Girlfriend The Mob Boss

by EdinaSaunders



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, Mob AU, Organized Crime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Mob AU. CC Babcock is the most feared mob boss in Queens. Fran is her seamstress, and secret girlfriend, who’s unaware of her mob life.





	My Girlfriend The Mob Boss

"Oh, you’re still seeing Miss Babcock," Val asked, coming across a note written down in Fran's appointment book.

"No, Val," Fran replied defensively. "It’s just business. She needs a new suit."

"Sure, uh huh, I know all about her and her suits," Val teased.

"Val," Fran warned, pleading with her to drop the subject. Her and CC had a...complicated relationship. She did claim this meeting was just business when she’d called, but Fran couldn’t help but wonder if that was entirely true.

"I know when I’m not wanted," Val continued to jest. "I’ll leave, let the two of you have your privacy." With that, Val was out the door. Fran breathed a sigh of relief. Val may have been her best friend, but it seemed like she was always on her case about CC.

Not even a full half hour later, CC Babcock came walking through the doors of Fran's shop. She hadn’t been overly warm the first time. She'd been all business then. A smile would have cracked her face right in two. Now, as CC stepped inside the quaint little tailor shop in Queens, Fran saw a different woman, the one she had bonded with after their first meeting, the one she had fallen in love with.

She smiled today, but there was something behind it that wasn’t quite right. A sadness, Fran thought, there was a sadness in her eyes. But she knew CC and knew it best not to ask questions. She would talk about it only if she felt so inclined to.

As soon as she walked in the door, CC realized that this would be a somber occasion, a goodbye of sorts. She knew that beforehand, but now, seeing Fran, made it all the more real for her. It’s why she came today, for one last talk, one last laugh, one last kiss. Today was the day her life changed. She’d lose everything, but when she came out –if she came out– she could start again.

"I don’t think I have much time," CC said, not wanting to waste a second of the time she did have.

Fran was starting to worry. "CC, what’s going on?"

"Just let me say what I have to say, alright?" Fran nodded. She had a terrible feeling. "You won’t see me for a while. I don’t know how long. Maybe never, actually, but that’s just how it has to be." CC heard sirens in the distance. Time was running out. "I love you, Fran Fine, and that’s not something I ever say lightly. That’s not something I say at all. I mean it. And I don’t expect you to wait for me. I couldn’t expect that of you, but I’d be the luckiest woman alive if you did."

The sirens were closer now, she could see the lights reflecting off the buildings several streets away. It was time. CC closed the distance between her and Fran in a second. It was a desperate kind of kiss, something CC needed to take with her, a good memory to hold onto. This may be their last, after all.

Interrupting the kiss was a barrage of noise and commotion. The doors swung open and several men ran in, all pointing guns. "Hands up, Babcock," one of the men demanded. Fran jumped back, looking from CC to the cops, not sure what was happening.

"In my world, caring about people gets them killed. I couldn’t let you go that way," CC said, raising her hands in the air. She wanted Fran to know that she was doing this for her. She was giving up her way of life, her freedom, all to show Fran that she was deserving of her. As CC was being taken out of her shop in cuffs, Fran understood. And she would wait. No matter how long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I did for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Fran/CC, please leave a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated. 
> 
> (There will be more chapters to this fic in the future.)


End file.
